


The Poison Apple

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: Emma’s life is turned upside down when she meets Regina Mills, the stunning owner of The Poison Apple. Still reeling from her divorce, Emma is unsure of her next move in life. Meanwhile, the pain of Regina’s coming out is playing on her mind more than ever. Will the two women be able to make things work? Or will the ghosts of their pasts haunt them from the shadows? SwanQueen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The Poison Apple had been a pipe dream of Regina’s for as long as she could remember. The premise of the business changed several times, a candy store turned into a bakery which turned into a gay bar, after Regina’s less than fun coming out on Thanksgiving.

_ Cora had been more uptight than usual. That was Regina’s first thought when she had arrived at the family home that morning. It’s not that she didn’t expect it when she had set off on the long journey from her college apartment in Maine.  _

__

_ Self-discovery had been a big part of Regina’s college experience, free from the hold her mother had on her she was finally able to find herself, her true self. Emily had been her first girlfriend, they met on the first day and seemed to hit it off almost instantly. This awakened something in Regina, a feeling that she had buried deep down during her teenage years, but she wasn’t that girl anymore and she wasn’t under the control of her processive Mother. Things with Emily didn’t make it past the first semester and since then there had been a string of ladies more than happy to help with her sexual awakening.  _

__

_ Now in her last year of college, Regina concluded that she was sick of pretending and lying to her family. She was ready to start her life, use her business degree, find real love, settle down, and she knew that she couldn’t accomplish all of that when she was still hiding her true self. So, it was time. Thanksgiving coming out, speech was about to commence. Big mistake. _

__

_ As soon as the words ‘I’m a lesbian’ fell from her mouth at the dinner table, Regina knew that things were never going to be the same with her family. Cora’s jaw dropped, her fork fell from her fingers and crashed onto the plate, the clink of the china the only sound filling the now silent dining room for the first time that day.  _

__

_ “Lesbian?” She managed to choke out as she gently massaged her throat as if she was trying to dislodge a piece of stray turkey.  _

__

_ Regina was at a loss for words and all she could do was nod weakly in response as she studied both her Father’s and Zelena’s reactions. Both parties wore a loving smile that beamed with pure acceptance and pride.  _

__

_ “I won’t accept this, Regina.” Cora’s voice quickly sucked the love that those smiled held and her words headed straight for her gut, punching as hard as humanly possible. “Not my daughter. Not ever!” She added before forcefully pushing her chair out and departing from the scene of the crime.  _

__

_ Regina fell back into her seat. She could see her Father and Zelena move closer and she felt their loving embrace. But none of that seemed to matter at that moment. The moment that changed everything.  _

After that day Regina hardly saw her Mother, and when they were forced into the same room no words were spoken. It was hard at first, but soon the hatred that radiated from Cora became a driving force for Regina. She graduated top of her class with a degree in business, she moved from Boston to New York and worked her ass off and saved every dime. Then finally, five years of saving and meaningless jobs paid off. A vacant building just off of 43rd street became her pride and joy. Her Father and Zelena attended the grand opening, but Cora claimed to have other plans for that particular evening. Fast forward three years, the bar is still booming and providing a safe space for the LGBTQ+ community of New York. Cora hasn’t set one foot in the place, but it doesn’t faze Regina one bit. Or at least she claims that’s the case.

***

Wednesday nights were always slow and Regina used the quietness of the bar to get her weekly accounts done and dusted before the mad rush of the weekend crowd. A few regulars sat at the counter, sipping and occasionally joking with the lone bartender for the night, but Regina’s attention was kept solely on her laptop from her seat at the end of the counter. 

Laughter filtered from the far side of the bar where Regina’s longest-serving bartender, Lily stood flirting with a small group of women, most of which she had already slept with at least once. Regina wasn’t the kind of boss who wanted to know such personal details about her staff, but with Lily, their friendship quickly overtook whatever air of professionalism that was meant to exist between them. 

“Refill, boss?” The smiling brunette asked as she pulled herself away from all of the much-loved attention she was receiving. 

“Sure you can pull yourself away long enough?” Regina chuckled while sending a small wave down the bar. Turning back to her friend, a smug smirk tugged on the corners of her mouth. 

“I am...there’s nothing going on.” Lily stuttered, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. 

“With which one?” 

“All of them!” She proclaimed, her brow furrowing as she slumped back against the small sink behind her. “Do you want a drink or not?” 

The brunette laughed softly, about to accept her friend’s request when an excited group staggered into the bar, all had party hats securely attached to their heads, with the singsong of the word ‘shots’ calling out. 

“Customers.” Regina wiggled her eyebrows, semi glad that she wasn’t actually working and could simply tune out the loud group. 

A round of shots was quickly dispensed and downed just as fast. But Regina paid them no notice and instead stayed glued to her laptop screen. 

“Is this seat taken?” Regina looked up from the screen to see a rugged man smiling shyly at her. 

“I suppose not.” She shrugged and moved her notebook and stack of receipts to the other side of her computer. 

“Working hard, or hardly working?” Killian mumbled after a few moments of awkward silence. Frowning, Regina looked back up from her laptop. 

“Working hard and not interested…” Regina pointed at the rainbow flag hanging above the bar as she turned her frown into a small smile as she took in the nervousness of the man beside her. 

“Oh. Right. Apologies.” His face reddened around his scruffy beard and the glass of rum in front of him was drained. 

“No harm done.” It’d been a while since she’d had a man flirt with her, especially since most of her time was now spent in the bar. But she could tell that he meant to harm. Regina chuckled gently before she held her hand out to the embarrassed man. “Regina.” 

“Killian. I’m here with the birthday brigade.” He nodded his head at the table of women in the far corner. 

“Not your scene?” 

“Not really.” He laughed as Regina signaled for Ruby to refill their glasses. “My daughter had to practically force me out the door.” He added along with a nod of thanks for the drink. Pulling out his phone he proudly showed off his daughter. Normally, Regina would spare a glance and leave it at that, her going back to work and whomever she was with eventually getting the hint and leaving. But, there was something about the way that Killian spoke about his daughter that made her want to stay and listen, his words holding so much love for Alice. A love she knew her Father held for her, and one she could only wish for her Mother to have. 

Regina was starting to like Killian’s company. Their conversation flowed with ease, her work was happily forgotten and Killian was enjoying himself for the first time that night. It was nice, refreshing even. That was until a tipsy blonde came barging over, pulling the attention of them both. 

“Killian! You’re missing Rubs’ attempt at chugging!” Emma pulled forcefully on Killian’s arm, paying no attention to the woman to his left. 

“Always a sight,” Killian obeyed her childish pulling and stood. “I should get…” He smiled softly at Regina, drawing Emma’s limited attention away from her friend and to the beautiful brunette next to him. To say she was starstruck would be an understatement, as she stood there her mouth almost hanging open in awe of the brunette. 

“Of course. Don’t let me keep you.” Regina smiled as she raised her glass in farewell, but found herself unable to look away from the blonde on his right. And when their eyes finally met it was almost impossible for either woman to divert their eyes. 

A quick goodbye was muttered under Emma’s breath as she pulled the taller man away from the counter. “Who was that?” She quickly asked in a hushed whisper, before daring to look over her shoulder at Regina one more time, only to be disappointed when she found that the brunette wasn’t sitting at the bar anymore. 

“Thought you were done with hookups?” Killian teased as he gently bumped his hip into hers. 

“Thought you were too old to date?” Emma shot back, reminding Killian of the reason why he had approached Regina in the first place. 

“She’s batting for your team, Swan, not mine.” He announced as they reached the table, knowing that it would be fun to watch their friends join in on the torment. A chorus of ‘who’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ quickly followed as the pair took their seats. 

“You don’t say. Coulda told ya that before you headed over there!” Their laughter filled the bar, as the group of women happily poked fun at both Emma and Killian. 

“You don’t have to be gay to drink at a gay bar, Emma.” Ariel - Emma’s oldest friend - pointed out as she refilled both of their glasses with one of the pitchers they had at the table.

“True, but you usually are when you own the place.” Regina’s voice startled the table, especially Emma, who spun around as quickly as possible to find the brunette standing with a tray of shots. “Thought I’d send over some shots for the birthday brigade.” She winked at the grinning man, who stood to take the tray from her. 

Noticing the wide-eyed look plastered on Emma’s face, she tried her best to hold in the smug chuckle as she extended her hand out to the stunned blonde. “Regina.” 

“Uhh.” Emma froze as she quickly averted her eyes away from Regina’s and tried to play it cool, but everyone - including Regina - could tell that Emma was suddenly a nervous wreck. “Emma. Thanks…” She gently took Regina’s hand, only allowing a short amount of contact. 

“My pleasure.” Regina smiled shyly, a smile that she’d been perfecting happily over the years. Sparing a quick smile to the group, Regina swayed away, knowing full well that Emma was watching her every move. 

“Nicely done, boss woman!” Lily raised her hand for a quick high five, one that amusingly rejected as Regina headed back to her seat far away from Emma and her teasing friends. 

“Someone’s keen.” It was Mary Margaret’s comment that was the one to break Emma from the trance Regina had left her in. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so enthralled by someone. Well, she could, and now she wished that images of her ex-husband would stop flooding her mind and taking away from the thought of Regina’s smile. 

“I’d watch myself if I were you, Em.” Ruby spoke up, “She’s got a bit of a rep around here,”

“And how would you know?” The blonde partially snapped, unsure of why she was so quick to jump to defend a woman that she didn’t even know. 

“Yeah, how do you know?” Dorothy gently slapped her girlfriend’s arm, before snuggling in close once again. 

“I know her ex’s, ex!” Ruby raised her hands in surrender, “In a friendly manner,” she clarified to her girlfriend, who happily placed a drunk kiss on her cheek in response. 

“Seemed nice enough to me,” Killian mumbled into his drink, feeling rather left out in a group full of women, but still trying to make the most of the time out of his apartment. “But, what would I know?” He shrugged as all eyes landed on him, peering at him as if they'd forgotten of his existence.

Meanwhile, Regina was finally reaching the end of her work and the bottle of homemade apple cider she’d been slowly drinking. Every once in awhile, she would find herself glancing over at Emma’s table, silently hoping that the blonde would be stealing glances at her as well, but each time all she was met with was the back of her head. 

“Whatcha doing?” Lily excitedly hopped over to Regina. She’d been keeping busy while her boss worked, but now that everyone was fully topped up, the ‘Drag Kings’ were getting ready and the girl she had settled on taking home was in the toilet, she had a moment to check-in and get the information about Regina’s mystery blonde, that she’d been craving. 

“This crazy thing called work, ever heard of it?” 

“No, I meant. What are you doing about blondie over there?” She winked, “Ya know, the one that’s been giving you eyes all night.” She clarified, but still, Regina’s eyes stayed glued to her laptop. “The one you brought the drinks over too.” 

“I’m aware of the blonde in question and I was just being friendly to new customers.” Regina looked up at last, and Lily’s smile almost doubled in size as she saw her cheeks redden slightly.

“Aha.” 

“Lil-” 

“I’ve seen that look before, Gina.” She quickly reached for two shot glasses and filled both with Regina’s favorite apple infused vodka. “And…I approve.” She handed one shot glass to the brunette, clinked them and happily downed the sweet alcohol. 

“I’m glad my potential one-night stand meets your standards.” Regina smiled amusingly as she sipped on the alcohol, wanting to wait until she had properly finished her work before she allowed herself to drink anything too strong. 

“Ha! I knew you were interested!” Lily jumped and clapped her hands like a child. “Get over there and do that thing you do!” 

“What thing?” The brunette snorted slightly, somewhat enjoying the show her friend was putting on. 

“You know, the thing,” Lily smirked as gently flipped her hair and tried and failed to master Regina’s signature smile which isn’t really a smile, more of a smize. 

“I do not do that.” Regina proclaimed before finishing off the shot, just as Lily was about to grab it. 

“You so do, it’s quite fun to watch actually.” The bartender challenged back, once again mimicking Regina’s flirting technique. “So...are you gonna,” She tilted her head over to Emma’s table, “or not?” 

“I’m busy...and honestly, no amount of hotness is worth the enviable straight girl rejection.” The brunette mumbled as she turned her attention back to her work. 

“You think?” Lily pondered, studying Emma from the bar. “You know, I did get this kind of vibe from her. But honestly, it was coming off as more of a bi vibe than straight.” 

“Still, busy.” 

Lily let out a frustrated sigh and opted to leave her friend alone and return to her one conquest of the night, but not before muttering a snarky, “Eye fucking from the bar it is then.”

***

With her work done and dusted, Regina relocated to the other side of the bar to join her friend and regulars. The remainder of the night was simple - just the way Regina liked it - her usual Wednesday night Drag King act was a hit with the party crowd and to make things even better the main King even managed to steal Lily’s girl for the night. Stolen glances were shared between Emma and Regina, but the brunette wouldn’t dare make a move. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, she was. But her Mother’s words played on an endless loop in her mind, each time reminding her that a lady always waits. The irony is almost laughable, if she truly followed that advice she’d most likely still be a virgin and buried deep in the closet, then again, maybe that’s what her mother was hoping for from the start. 

An audible sigh could be heard as Lily called 'last call' and the bar began to empty. Regina was starting to feel the effects of the shots Lily had been throwing her way when a nervous blonde approached the bar. 

“Hey, sorry about my friend before,” Emma spoke softly, trying to calm herself as Regina turned around in her stool to fully face the woman. Taking in the blonde fully - admiring her laid back dress style, natural beauty, and gorgeous eyes properly - the brunette began to wonder why she had allowed herself to sit at the bar alone all night. 

“Which one? Oblivious straight guy, or assuming straight girl?” Regina narrowed her eyes and fought hard not to touch her hair and give Lily the satisfaction of being right about her flirting technique. 

“Both? I don’t know…” Emma swayed on the spot as she looked past Regina to where Lily stood serving customers. She hated how nervous Regina made her feel, it was like she was stuck back in High School all over again. She could still feel the warmth of Regina’s gaze on her and dared to look back, their eyes magnetized to each other. “Thanks for the drinks.” 

“It’s pretty standard for new customers.” The brunette cracked her knuckles, an anxious tic she’d picked up as a child. Studying Emma’s face, she feared that she might have upset the woman with her tendency to play it cool, “Your welcome.” She added, slightly softer than before. 

Silence fell over the pair, nervous fingers were tapped against the counter and stolen glances were averted out of fear of detection. “I really like this place. Really cool.” The blonde woman muttered, breaking the nervous silence. Regina’s lips curled up, as she watched Emma’s eyes survey the room, the hazel orbs lighting up every time she came across a new and exciting aspect to the aesthetic of the bar. The interior designer in her analyzing every inch of the space. 

“Than-”

Suddenly an extremely tipsy Dorothy threw her arms around her best friend and littered the blonde’s face with kisses. “Emmy! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Best birthday ever!” 

“I think maybe it’s home time...Emmy.” Regina teased, swooning over the faint pink blush that invaded her cheeks. Glancing past the drunk brunette Emma smiled as she watched Regina chuckle lightly. 

Coming to Emma’s rescue, Killian put his arm around Dorothy’s waist, as she branded him her newest target. Muttering a quick, ‘I got her.’, Killian shot his friend a cheeky wink and moved to meet Mary Margaret by the door, where she was holding a similarly drunk Ruby. “See ya outside, Swan.” He called over his shoulder, giving the blonde fair warning that if she was going to make a move, she needed to get on with it. 

“Drink for the road?” She pressed her luck, hoping that Regina wouldn’t be put off by her forwardness. She wasn’t even sure if the brunette woman was interested, or if she was just treating her like any new customer. 

“What’s your poison?” The brunette smiled deviously, even though she didn’t believe in her Mother’s words, Emma making this move was the push that she needed. 

“You tell me?” 

“Lily, two red apples,” Regina called out to Lily, but her eyes remained glued to Emma’s. 

“Comin’ right up, boss.” 

Breaking their intense staring contest, Emma nervously picked up the drinks menu and scanned columns carefully. “Red apples? I don’t remember seeing them-” 

“They aren’t on the menu.” Regina cut her off as she placed her hand on top of Emma’s forcing her to lay the menu on the counter. Gently, she stroked her thumb over the back of Emma’s hand, as she watched goosebumps begin to dance up her arm. She wasn’t sure, but she could have sworn that she felt Emma’s hand begin to tighten around hers, just as Lily approached with two bright red shots, forcing Emma to pull her hand quickly away from Regina’s. “Cheers, Emmy, or is it Swan?” She teased, trying to clear the slight tension in the air. 

“Emma will do,” The blonde chuckled anxiously as she rubbed the back of her neck. Mimicking Regina’s actions, she raised her shot glass and gently clinked them together before downing the shot. “Alright, this is delicious, how much do I owe ya?” She asked as she pulled out her wallet, ready to pay for both drinks. 

“No need, it’s on the house.” The brunette smiled while waving her hand, indicating for Emma to put her wallet away. 

“Thank you, again.” 

“Emma, either bring her with or put her down!” Ariel shouted over from the bar's entrance, turning things between the two women, awkward once again. 

“Sorry...I better,” Emma started but stopped herself as her eyes landed on Regina’s and slowly moved down from the brown orbs to her plump pink lips. Studying the brunette more, she noted the scar on her upper lip that blended almost perfectly into her face. Letting her eyes roam, she took in how amazing she looked in her tight leather pants and silver silk blouse, itching to feel the fabric slip through her fingers. 

“Bring me home or put me down?” Regina finished for her, playing on her friend’s words and praying that Emma would comply and take her home. Inching closer, Regina’s fingers danced up Emma’s arm, only stopping to play with the clasp on her sleeve. Emma leaned into the contact and found her hand falling to rest on Regina’s thigh, the material cold to the touch. The world around them started to fade, their soft touches yearning for more, but neither prepared to make the next move. 

“I have to go,” Emma whispered as she regrettably pulled herself away from Regina, her body buzzing with excitement. Silently, she slipped on her red leather jacket. Placing her hand on Regina’s back she had to stop herself from running her fingers down her back or over her shoulders. “Nice meeting you, Regina.” She muttered with a shy smile peering onto her lips. 

“Likewise, Miss Swan.” With one last call from her friends, Emma found herself practically running out of the bar. 

Annoyed with herself, Regina reached over the bar and poured herself a shot, before heading home for the night. The entire time her body was aching to be touched. By Emma. By herself. By any woman. But she fought against it. After all, it wasn’t the ladylike thing to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Henry! Get a wiggle on!” Emma called up the stairs for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. It was the same thing every time his Dad stayed over to watch him, Emma was convinced that Neal had him up to all hours of the night, leaving Henry exhausted and struggling to get back into his normal routine. Life with Neal used to be fun and carefree. But time went on and their son grew up, but her husband didn’t. His immature actions landed him in trouble more times than Emma could count, job after job, chance after chance. It was up to Emma to provide for her family - something that drove Neal crazy - she set up her own interior decoration company and business was good. At first, Neal was involved with the business, but in the end, he ended up costing Emma more money, he’d spend more time cracking jokes and slacking off than actually working, so Emma had to let him go. That was the beginning of the end for the couple. Neal gave up on the job search and spent most of his time at his friend's bar or on the couch. Soon his behavior began to overweigh the love that Emma had once felt for him, and that was it. She swore she’d never stay with anyone who she didn’t love, not after watching her Mother waste her life with a horrible man. One family home turned into two apartments, two family nights, two birthdays and Christmas’. Henry chose to stay with his Mother, and Emma promised that he could see his Dad how much he wanted.

“I’m...coming…” Henry yawned as he slumped down the stairs.

“You look wrecked.” She pointed out while she pushed his hair out of his eyes. “What happened to following the rules, Neal!” She turned around to shout at the laid-back man, who froze mid-bite and looked at her like a child who’d been scolded.

“He wasn’t tired.” Neal tried to defend himself, his mouth full of milk and cereal.

“He’s twelve, Neal!” The blonde snapped and threw a pair of rolled-up socks at his head.

“Guys…”

Moving to clean up Neal’s mess left in the kitchen, Emma tried and failed to calm herself down.

“You were the one who had to go out with your friends. You can’t complain about my babysitting practices when I’m here free of charge.” He called out in response as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the coffee table.

“When it’s your kid, it’s called parenting!” Emma shouted as she stormed back into the living room. Soon heated words were quickly shouted over one another, as Henry exited the scene to get dressed for school. Fights like this one were a regular occurrence as of late. He knew that they were both trying to make things as normal as possible for his benefit, but the painted-on smiles and fake getting along, only made things worse.

Slinging his backpack over his back, he slumped his way back downstairs to find his parents still engaged in their heated argument. “I think I’m just gonna walk,” Henry spoke loudly, cutting through their voices and forcing the two to turn and face their son.

“No, I’m heading out now anyway.” The blonde shot her son an apologetic look as she moved to grab her jacket and wallet. “We’ll pick up something on the way.”

“You’re welcome Em!” Neal shouted after the pair, still fuming from their fight.

“Screw you!” Emma yelled before slamming the door and leaving the man child to his own devices.

***

The sound of her alarm clock was like a lightning strike to the head and the source of the disturbance was quickly discarded across the room. Mornings weren’t usually like this; Regina Mills didn’t wake up with a vendetta against her clock and she most certainly didn’t wake up to a blaring hangover. As someone who owns a bar, she knows how to limit herself, how to make a drink last and not roll over into more and more. But something about last night seemed to make her forget all of that. She let herself get out of control, she practically threw herself at the first stranger - well, the firsts strangers friend - to walk by. As she closed her eyes and tried to lure herself back to the land of dreams, she could see Emma’s face smiling back at her. She saw her cheeks redden, her eyes dazzle. She saw the lump get stuck in her throat as she reached over to touch her and she remembered the heat that radiated from her. Slowly her fingers danced along the waistband of her sleep shorts, she’d gone to be thinking of what could have happened with the mysterious blonde and woke with the same fleeting thoughts suffocating her mind. She needed the fog to clear. At last, she allows her fingers to pass under her waistband, but before she could even get a moment of clarity, her phone on her nightstand jumped to life.

In a flash, her hand was torn from her shorts and angrily snatched her phone. “What?!” Regina snapped down the line, before taking the chance to look at the caller ID. Her anger mellowed as a nervous voice informed her about a delivery schedule change that needed her attention and a quick apology was muttered from her lips.

“Until next time…” She muttered to herself as she threw her phone to the end of her bed and finally started her usual morning routine.

Lily was already there when she walked into the bar. The younger woman wore no signs of a hangover as she happily swayed along to some ridiculous pop song on the radio.

“Top of the mornin’ boss,” She shot a mock salute Regina’s way, but the gesture was quickly shaken off as she turned the radio down to a barely audible level. “Or not?”

“We’ve got stock coming, I’ll be in the office.” Regina’s voice held little emotion as the office door was loudly slammed. Taking a deep breath, the brunette sank into her chair and allowed her head to fall against the hardwood desk. Her mind immediately went back to that morning, to the release she had almost felt. Her fingers itched to feel the warmth of her skin, but the thought was soon replaced with that of her mother, and for the second time in twenty-four hours she brought back to her adolescence and the words of her Mother played on repeat in her mind. She had a long day ahead of her, especially when all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with her memories of the cute blonde that got away and her Mother to keep her company. 

***

The tension between Emma and her son was unusually thick. Fights with Neal were usually reserved for when she was sure that Henry was fast asleep, but Emma had woken up on edge and honestly wasn’t prepared to find her ex shifting through her cupboard when she went downstairs.

After her father died and her mother remarried, Emma spent her childhood days and nights listening to the heated arguments that flowed through the house. When it was just them, when friends were over, Christmas’ and holidays were spent holding her ears. Their marriage was one big argument and Emma swore that she’d never let her son live like that.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled as she turned down the radio. “It’s just...never mind.”

“I get it, Mom.” Henry forced a smile onto his face and reached over to turn the music back up even louder than before.

Annoyed, Emma hit the off button on the radio. “That’s not the point, Henry. You know that I never wanted any of this. All this fighting makes my skin crawl,” She spoke again, trying to make sure she was getting her point across to her son, who was already reaching for his headphones.

“John’s parents fight way more and way louder than you and Dad.” The teenage boy shrugged and made a point of showing his Mom that he was turning his music to full blast.

“It’s not a contest,” She muttered to herself before letting out a drawn-out sigh.

The remainder of the car ride was spent in silence, Emma swung by Wendy’s for two of their breakfast sandwiches and received only a grunt in response. She hated this. Emma knew that most of his behavior was the usual teenage boy attitude kicking in. But it still didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about the fight that transpired that morning.

As they pulled up at Henry’s school, the blonde barely even had a chance to say goodbye before the teenage boy jumped out of the car to find his friends. Exasperated, Emma let her head fall against the steering wheel and a loud groan escape from her lips.

Looking at the time, she could already tell that she was going to be late - not that anyone could reprimand her - so she turned on her car's hands-free service and pulled out of her parking space as she said a clear, “Call Killian,” but was annoyingly met with nothing but silence. “Gotta do everything my-” as she pulled up to a traffic guard, she quickly checked her pockets in search of her phone, but when her hands were met with nothing but a few empty gum wrappers and a receipt from ‘The Poison Apple’ all that Emma could muster was a forceful, “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? Want more? Let me know!


End file.
